Of Flowers and Angels
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: This is a story about the bipolar shinigami Tenshi Akuma who falls in love with not only one man but two. Her light side falls in love with the great captain Shunsui Kyoraku while her dark side falls in love with the primera espada Coyote Starrk. Tenshi's powers and mind are pushed to the limits when everything around her comes crashing down. Shunsui/OC/Starrk


_Authors note - My first Bleach story hope you like it I only own my OCs please rate and review!_

* * *

_*Itallics are either flashbacks, dreams, or thoughts._

**Name:** Tenshi Akuma

**Age: **? (A couple of years younger than Ukitake and Shunsui

**Looks:** She has long red hair that she wears in a low ponytail. Her bangs are choppy and lay on top of her forehead and there are some longer pieces of hair not in the ponytail that frame her face. There are light blue streaks randomly placed all through out her hair. Tenshi has one red eye and one light blue eye like the color of her hair. She has light freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her shinangami uniform is the normal black hakama pants but they are open on the sides over her hips and are held together with a red sash. Her black kosode/top cuts off above her belly button and it isn't the normal loose sleeves the sleeves are tight and they hang off her shoulders and reveal the tops of her nice C cup breasts. Tenshi's captain haori is the normal white with her division symbol on the back but her haori is cut up and stops at her butt where it is frayed and choppy. Her haori has the sleeves cut off and the inside of her haori is light blue. The haori also has a hood which she is hardly seen without wearing the hood to shadow he angelic face and eyes from the people. Her hood is only off when the fighting gets serious. She doesn't wear the normal sandals instead she wears a pair of black flats.

**Personality:** Tenshi is bipolar She can go from happy and laughing to angry and killing at the drop of a pin. It has to do with Tenshi being made up of two things a hell angel and a heaven angel. Kyoraku and Ukitake can get her back to normal the easiest and the fastest. When in her normal angel state she is very nice an funny while in her hell state you better turn and run because she wants to fight.

**Zanpakuto(s): **_Hikari to Yami "_light and dark" she has twin katanas one with a red hilt and the other with a blue hilt.

**Shikai:** _Ten aki to jigoku no tenshi-tachi wa issho ni kite jōshō suru_. "When the heavens fall and hell rises the angels come together." When her shikai is released her swords grow large and similar to the shape of a clever. At the top of the sword there is a spike coming from the side. The swords she uses in her left hand has a red aura and the sword in her right hand has a blue aura.

**Bankai:** _Hikari to Yami no tenshi-tachi_ "Angels of the light and the dark" In her bankai Tenshi's clothes turn into a set of armor that has a metal like bra and a set of metal wings along with a metal/armored skirt and armor boots. Her hair comes out of the ponytail and flows around her as she flies. Tenshi not only has her swords in her hands but she also and copies of her swords flying in a circle behind her in a pattern of a red then a blue over and over again. Her bankai has only ever been released once and she hardly has to release her shikai because she is one of the most powerful shinangami constantly hiding her spiritual pressure because it cripples and kills weaker people.

**History:** Tenshi at a young age was filled with the power and to stop her dark powers from over coming her good Captain Yamamoto but a seal on her dark powers and on her bankai. In school Yamamoto trained not only Shunsui and Jushiro but also her. Tenshi quickly grew close to them but even closer to Shunsui. When Jushiro became captain of the 13th division he quickly appointed her as lieutenant. When Urahara and Youriuichi were discharged from duty Yamamoto appointed Tenshi to the captain of division 2 where she sits happily now spending her time doing paper work and sitting with Shunsui and Jushiro.

**Family:** Tenshi has a younger brother who is the same age as Gin and is best friends with Gin. Her brothers name is Hikaro. Hikaro isn't as powerful as Tenshi but he posses a special ability to take over peoples mind and make them listen to his comands. He hides this great power and only uses his released shikai to fight while he sits at the 4th seat position in division 11. He isn't allowed to go any higher than a 3rd seat because when he was younger he harmed a lot of people including his sister leaving her with two huge scars that start at the top of her shoulders and end where her kosode ends. (like where angel wings are supposed to be placed at)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Angel and the Flower**

_Flashback_

"_Shun-kun you're so mean to me!" Tenshi yelled from her spot on the floor._

"_Me, mean? I am truly hurt Shi-chan," Shunsui feigned hurt placing his hand over his chest._

"_Juu-kun, Shun-Kun is being mean to me!"_

_Jushiro laughed lightly at his best friends picking on each other. "For you two being the first and third highest in the academy you guys act like children," Jushiro told us with a smile._

"_Aww, Jushiro we just like to play," Shunsui smiled helping Tenshi off the ground._

"_Yeah Juu-kun it is fun to play some times!" Tenshi laughed as she jumped on Shunsui's back._

"_Where to angel?" Shunsui asked Tenshi with a smile._

"_To Yamamoto-Taicho's office. He has important information for us," Tenshi answered pointing towards Yamamoto's office._

"_As you wish, don't go slow Jushiro or you will be left behind," Shunsui yelled behind him as he ran with Tenshi on his back. Jushiro smiled then ran in their direction. *_

_End flashback_

"What are you smiling about Shi-chan?" Shunsui asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Just reminiscing in the past Shun-kun. You know the days where we didn't have to worry about a shinigami giving away her powers to a human and that human breaking into the soul society to save her life," she explained sipping her tea.

"It worries me to Shi-chan, Jushiro told her with a slight cough to follow.

"I don't really care they won't get very far," Shunsui said lazily.

"You don't care about anything Shun-kun," Tenshi laughed as Soi-fon slid the door open to the room they were in.

"You look a little out of breath Soi-fon?" Shunsui asked looking up from unde his hat.

"I'm sorry Kyoraku-taicho Yamamoto-taicho told me to run and get akuma-taicho quickly there has been an intruder in our divisions area and we have to take her out," she breathed heavily as she watched her taicho stand up.

"She hmmm, this sounds like fun. Excuse me boys it seems I will be fighting earlier then I would've liked."

"Have fun Shi-chan and be careful," Shunsui waved as Soi-fon and Tenshi took off to Yamamoto-taicho's office.

* * *

Tenshi and Soi-fon arrived at the division just in time to see an orange haired boy and a dark hair dark skin woman take down two members of the division.

"You there just what do you thi-" Tenshi stated then realized who the woman was. "Yoruichi?" she question in disbelief.

"Hello Tenshi, or should I say Tenshi-taicho." She smiled that cat like smile and her eyes glinted with mischief as she stepped into a fighting stance.

"I've been waiting for this battle," Tenshi smiled pulling out one of her katanas.

"Ichigo keep running forward I'll catch up with you," she yelled as she jumped in my direction. The orange haired boy took off past us.

"Soi-fon go af-" Tenshi started. "No taicho the other divisions are getting ready and are prepared to fight. I'm staying with you. I want to stop Yoruichi, we have unfinished business."

"Ok suit yourself," Tenshi lunged at Yoruichi with such grace and movements it was like she never even touched the ground. Yoruichi was fast, to fast for Tenshi to simply fight and take her down without any harm being done. Truth is Tenshi wanted Rukia out just like they did. Most people did actually, but rules are rules even when they hurt you in the end.

"Hey Soi-fon you seem really anxious to be in this fight, I'm going to let you take the rhanes while I go help out other divisions. You good with that?" Tenshi said as she blocked another attack.

"Yes, taicho, I have been training for this moment I am ready!" Soi-fon said as she jumped towards Yoruichi blocking an attack as I took off towards Shunsui's division.

_Truth is I don't want to be taicho of the second division. Stealth isn't my thing I real to much on my katanas. Soi-fon is the true leader. I'm just holding the position until one opens up I guess. I loved being Jushiro's fuka-taicho but everyone knew I was to good for a fuka-taicho position so here I am running from my __own unit to help other units._

* * *

Author's note- Hope you liked it let me know what you think!


End file.
